Dusk Shadows
by Renesmee4eva
Summary: Jordan Volturi, the adopted son of Renesmee and Alec, is now a teenager. But he isn't as perfect as his parents once thought. He has become a heartbreaker and can't take anything seriously. That is, until he meets Natalie, a girl from La Push that is much different than anyone he has ever met. Now he will do anything to gain her trust. But what if she has secrets of her own?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, here's the first chapter of Dusk Shadows! Like I said in Daybreak Shadows, this story is a collaboration with TrueAngelofMusic1. **

Chapter 1

Nessie's P.O.V

As the years passed, Jordan grew quickly; much faster than I did. He was a great kid when he was younger but now he's changed. He's gone out with almost every girl in school and he always breaks their hearts. I never thought he would do that but he did and in a way, I was disappointed. It's become a habit and I really hope that he stops. I mean, what's going to happen when he meets the girl he's meant to be with? Is he going to break her heart as well? I still didn't want to tell him about his real parents just yet. He was still young and with his current bad-boy attitude I didn't want him turning into a rebellious teenager. It was hard enough to control him at the best of times. Jordan walked through the front door then. "How was school?" I asked casually.  
"Fine."  
"How's Jenny?" Jenny was his latest girlfriend.  
"Who? Oh, I broke up with her."  
"Seriously Jordan? You've only been dating her for two weeks."  
"Yeah, well, I wanted someone else."  
"Why? Jenny is a great girl."  
"Whatever. I met someone else."  
That was when I lost it. "That's it Jordan! I've had enough of your bad-boy attitude! Go upstairs and pack! We're going to go spend some time with your grandparents."  
"Geez, chill out Mom," he said as he walked upstairs. At least he was doing something he was told.  
"I will not chill out until you drop the attitude."  
Alec walked up to me then. "What's the bet he's like his father?"  
"He didn't even know his father though. We raised him better than this. He needs some discipline."  
"Maybe a little while in the guard will do him some good," Alec suggested.  
"I agree. But he should at least finish school for the year."  
Alec nodded and went upstairs. I followed but turned off into Jordan's room. He was playing his iPod while sitting at the computer. "Why aren't you packing?"  
He turned to face me. "You were serious?"  
"Yes Jordan, now start packing."  
He groaned and grabbed his suitcase. I nodded and walked into my room to pack. Shortly after we all finished packing I called dad to let him know that we were coming and why. Dad wasn't too proud of Jordan's behaviour either but he never told anyone but me and Alec. I got in the car with Alec and Jordan and sped towards Forks. When we arrived at the house Jordan climbed out, grabbed his suitcase and stormed up the steps. "What's his problem?" Alec asked.  
"I don't know," I replied shaking my head. I ran a hand through my bronze curls and climbed out of the car.  
"Someone's not happy," Mom said as she hugged me.  
I rolled my eyes. Mom always had to state the obvious. When I got inside I spent a little time with the family before calling Forks High to try and enroll Jordan. Luckily, I was able to. I didn't mention that my last name was Volturi; instead, I said I was a Cullen. Being part of the Cullen family definitely has its perks. Jordan would start school on Monday.

Natalie's POV

"You're sure you want to do this?" my father asked me as I picked my backpack up off of the floor. "It's not too late to change your mind."

"Of course I'm sure, dad." I said. "It's not that big of a deal!" I rolled my eyes slightly, but only after I turned my face away from him.

It was going to be my first day at Forks High School. I'd always gone to school in La Push, where I lived with my father and mother, but I decided that I wanted to try something new. I'm stuck with the people on the reservation my whole life, at least going to a different school might let me meet some new friends.

"Okay then," my father said. "Get going." He didn't pretend to hide his dislike of my transfer. He was, to put it gently, traditional. He valued our traditions and lifestyle as Quileute's more than anything, it seemed like. Especially the last couple of months, he had been acting especially strange. Always mentioning the importance of union within the reservation and retelling me the old legends over and over; like I hadn't been hearing them since I was a little kid. My decision to leave the La Push high school did not go over well with him. It had taken a lot of arguing and pleading. He did finally give in but he obviously wasn't going to pretend to be happy about it.

I slung my bag over my shoulder and walked out to my car. I climbed in the driver's seat and pulled out of the driveway quickly, not wanting to be late; some first impression that would make.

I didn't have to pay much attention to the roads around the reservation, I had known them by heart since I was ten, but once I crossed the line into Forks I made sure to watch where I was going a little more carefully. I didn't go out there too often, per order of my father of course, but I knew it well enough to get to the school without too much of a problem. (Okay so I did make a few wrong turns and had to go back a couple of time, but it was my first day!)

After almost fifteen minutes of driving, the school pulled into view. It was bigger than the one I was used to, that was for sure. And more crowded by far. As I got closer I could see more and more students pulling into the parking lot. The ones that were already out of their cars rushed into the school, eager to get away from the mass of people and out of the cold air, while some stayed by their cars, talking with their friends. I pulled into the first empty parking space I could find. Before getting out of the car I took a deep breath. _I can do this_ I thought to myself before climbing out of the car.

**A/N: This is TrueAngelofMusic1 and I would just like to say that I'm so thrilled to be working with Renesmee4eva on this amazing story. I will be writing the parts in Natalie's POV throughout the story. I hope you all enjoy it! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jordan's P.O.V

Monday morning; I was definitely not looking forward to this. I had been trying to get out of going to school here but it was no use. Grandpa Edward heard my thoughts and I was busted. I honestly hated school; it was like a living hell. Seriously, if I was going to live forever and if we had to continuously move, why did I have to go to school? The only thing that I even considered good about school was the girls. Maybe being here wouldn't be such a bad thing...

The weekend passed quickly and I soon found myself eating breakfast. I rarely ate human food, I normally hunted. I had been hunting on Saturday but Mom insisted that I had to eat a human breakfast. I quickly grabbed my bag, said goodbye to my family and walked outside. After climbing into my car and throwing my bag across the seat I drove away and towards Forks High. The school was smaller than the one I used to go to in Seattle so that meant there weren't as many girls to choose from but it also meant my family was well known. I didn't want to give my family a bad name but I wasn't going to change my ways just because we moved. I parked in the first open space and climbed out into the rain. I walked at a normal pace to the school office; I didn't care whether I drew attention to myself. I grabbed the papers and mumbled when the lady told me to get the teachers to sign them. I already knew what to do. When she finally finished I flashed a smile and walked back outside to find my first class. I easily found building three. Seriously, who could miss it? There's a giant black three painted on a white square. It's impossible to miss. As I walked into the classroom I gained many stares. I winked at a few of the girls; it was kind of funny to watch them blush and act as if they had a chance with me. None of them did, I knew that much for sure. English was certainly the easiest subject. My Mom had been a 'straight A' English student and I'd learnt a lot from her. After English I had calculus and biology. I wasn't too good in calculus but I managed to survive the hour without disrupting the class like I usually would. When the lunch bell finally rang I quickly jumped out of my seat and walked towards the cafeteria. I purchased very little of the disgusting food and went to find a table at the far end of the room. A few of the girls from my English class came up to me moments later. "Hi girls," I said, flashing a smile.  
As all teenage girls do when I smile, they giggled. "You're really cute," one of them said.  
She had pale skin, just like everyone else in this town, green eyes and light brown hair. She was definitely beautiful. She would probably be one of the girls that would last a month with me. She was bright and cheery even though she lived in this gloomy place. The girl next to her was a blonde with bright, sparkling blue eyes. She reminded me so much of Jenny that I didn't even want to give her a chance. Jenny was overly enthusiastic and way too cheery. She was almost like Alice. The final girl was one that might last a week at the most if she was my girlfriend. She had black hair and dressed like a Goth. She had also gone overboard with the makeup. Over lunch I learnt that their names where Maddie, Celine and Valerie. As the bell rang signalling the end of lunch the girls left the table, threw away the remains of their lunches and walked off. I did the same but before I left the cafeteria I called "Maddie, can I talk to you?"  
The girls stopped and Maddie pointed to herself, slightly shocked. I nodded my head and her friends pushed her towards me before running off. "Yes?"  
"How would you like to be my girlfriend?"  
"Seriously?"  
I nodded again.  
"I'd love to."  
I smiled. She hugged me quickly and ran off after her friends. I was proud of my acting skills. She actually believed I was asking her to be my girlfriend because I liked her. I did like her, but it wasn't in the way she thought. I don't know what it was but I found something enjoyable about breaking girls hearts. I liked to watch them beg for me to take them back. So far, the best show was by Emily, my girlfriend before Jenny. She begged for three whole days. It was very amusing. I snapped out of my fantasy when the second bell rang.  
_Dang! I should already be in class._ I thought.  
I ran at a quick human pace to the classroom. Out of all my classes, I had to be late for music. As I ran down the halls I was stopped by the principal. "May I ask why you are running?" he questioned, an eyebrow raised.  
"I'm late for class."  
"You shouldn't be. That's the reason we have two bells. You should be out of the cafeteria no longer than a minute after the first bell."  
"I got caught up."  
"With what?"  
He had to ask that, didn't he? I needed an excuse and quickly.  
"I'm waiting."  
"I was asking a girl out," I answered. I just wanted to get to class. If my parents find out I was late I would be in a lot of trouble.  
"You should've done that before the first bell or in your own time Mr..."  
"Volturi."  
"Mr Volturi. That's Italian, right?"  
"Yes, may I please get to class."  
"Go ahead. Don't make my stop you again or you will be in serious trouble."  
I nodded and walked quickly towards the music room. When I was out of sight I ran again. When I finally made it to the classroom I pushed the door open. I once again got the teacher to sign the paper and then I had to tell him why I was late. "Don't be late for my class again. Take a seat over there," he said as he pointed to where he wanted me to sit. I smiled. I was going to be sitting next to Maddie. The rest of the day was easy. I had most of my classes with Maddie which was good at the moment but soon it would just be awful. When the bell finally rang for the final time that day I sighed in relief.

I walked with Maddie out to the car park. We started talking but it soon started to rain again. I kissed her quickly and went to walk away. "Whoa. You kissed me and we only started going out today."  
I shrugged. "My relationships normally move quickly so I guess this one is as well."  
She nodded. "Awesome!" she climbed into her car and drove away.  
She obviously didn't get the message of 'my relationships move quickly'. I turned to walk back to my car and that is when I saw her. She was tall and tan, obviously Quileute. Her long black hair cascaded down her back and over her shoulders. I felt slightly attracted to her now, but then it was probably normal, I feel attracted to basically every girl I meet. Something felt different though, I just couldn't place it. I shook my head in a pathetic attempt to clear it. I turned and started walking back to my car. The rain was only light; barely rain at all, so I walked normally just like everyone else was. As I got to my car I turned back to look at the girl I just saw. She was now talking to someone. I stared at the girl she was talking to and my eyes widened when I realized who it was. It was Emily. She turned and the moment she saw me she muttered something to the other girl. She looked up at me and glared slightly. I don't know why, but it seemed to hurt. I felt... upset... with myself for making her glare. I had never felt that before. I'd been glared at before by girls that I'd broken up with. They'd seen me with someone else only days later and glared and I thought nothing of it. Why was this different? I climbed into my car and sat there for a moment before driving home. A thought popped into my head as I drove home, it was quite possibly the reason why it hurt when the girl glared at me. Before I mentioned it to anyone I would check to see if it was true first. Was it possible?

**A/N: Review please.**


	3. Chapter 3

Natalie's POV

I moved through the hallways as quickly as I could, trying to get to the cafeteria. It was more difficult than it sounds because of all the people trying to go the same way, not caring if they push into you. I did get there mostly unscathed though, which was a minor victory in itself.

The first half of the day had gone relatively well, which I was happy about. I hadn't had any problems with any of the teachers or other students, though I hadn't made any friends yet. But I knew it would take some time; not many people want to talk to the new kid right away.

I'll admit, walking into the cafeteria for the first time was a bit intimidating. My eyes scanned the massive room quickly, trying to find somewhere I could sit that wouldn't be in someone else's way. I settled on an empty table by the far wall and began walking towards it. When I sat down I realized that, in my rush to get out of the house this morning, I had forgotten to bring a lunch. Oh well, I wasn't very hungry anyways. I pulled out some homework that I had been assigned so I could start working on it. I hadn't gotten very far, though, when I saw someone sit down in the chair next to me.

"Hi, I'm Emily" the girl said as I looked up. "You're new here, right?" she asked. I nodded my head.

"Yeah, today is my first day." I answered.

"Well you shouldn't sit alone!" she exclaimed with a smile. "Mind if I sit with you?"

"Of course not, you can stay if you want." I said, happy to have someone to talk to. I quickly put away the homework I had been working on so I could talk with her.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Natalie." I told her.

"Did you just move here?"

"No, I live over in La Push. I've been going to school there, but I decided I want to try something new; start over. It's nice to see some new faces for a change."

"Well I'm sure that you'll love it here." she said happily. We spent the rest of the lunch hour talking and learning more about each other. She was nice enough and I thought that maybe we could have a chance to be friends. After what seemed like no time at all, the bell rang signalling the end of lunch. We both stood up from our chairs, picking our backpacks up from the ground. "Better get going," she advised. "The teachers here are pretty harsh when it comes to being late. But I'll catch up with you later, okay?"

"Alright," I said as she turned away. "Thanks."

The rest of my classes passed without anything exciting or noteworthy. At the end of the day I had to go to the office and give them the form that I had to get signed by all of my teacher's throughout the day. The lady in the office took it without a word and sent me on my way.

As I was walking out of the building someone tapped on my shoulder. I quickly turned around and saw Emily standing there smiling at me.

"Hey," I said.

"How'd your first day go?" she asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Fine, I guess." I answered honestly. "Nothing special."

"Were you expecting it to be?" she questioned. I sighed.

"I don't know what I was expecting." I said. "I'm sure that after a few more days things will start to get easier."

"I'm sure it will." She said optimistically. We walked out of the building and out towards my car. Apparently I had parked close enough to her this morning that we could walk together. It was barely raining at all, but it was still enough to be annoying. I turned my head slightly so the wind blowing the mist was at my back instead of my face. As I turned I saw a boy looking at me out of the corner of my eye. For a moment I watched him watching me. I thought he would look away after a second, but he didn't. I turned away from him and towards Emily.

"Do you know who that is?" I asked her, still looking at him out of the corner of my eye. He finally faced away from me and began walking to his car. When Emily saw who I was talking about, her smile turned into a scowl.

"That's Jordan Volturi," she said, spitting out his name like it was poison. "Don't even give him a second thought. He's a total jerk. I dated him before he came here and I thought that we had something special, but he broke up with me after only a few weeks. Apparently he does it to every girl he dates; finds someone that can hold his attention for a while but then breaks their heart once he gets bored." I could easily hear the completely hatred in her voice. Their break up must have been bad. "Trust me Natalie, don't ever get involved with him."

I stole another glance at him and found he was looking at me again. Now that I knew it, I could easily picture him leaving a trail of broken hearts behind him. The way he was looking at me made me feel more than a little uneasy. "Don't worry, I won't." I assured her. I glared at him, annoyed that he was still watching me. I hoped that it might make him turn away. After a moment he did and I let out a quiet sigh of relief. "I'll talk to you tomorrow Emily," I said, climbing into my car. "Thanks for everything."

As I drove away from the school and back to La Push, I couldn't help but let my mind wander back to Jordan Volturi. Was it possible to hate someone without even speaking a word to them? Before that day, I probably would have said no. But after seeing him and hearing Emily's story, I was starting to believe it could be true.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So sorry for making you all wait! Here is the next chapter. I am unsure of when I'll update this again as I haven't heard from the author I'm working with for a while... I may end up writing this story on my own again... I'm still unsure... Once again, so sorry!**

Jordan's P.O.V

The rest of the evening passed and all I could think about was Natalie.

I couldn't focus on my homework, I couldn't focus on Maddie; I couldn't focus on anything but her. I was never one to fall for girls, they always fell for me.

I didn't understand what was happening. At first I had thought my idea was crazy but over the past few hours I felt empty without her and I felt like I needed her around.

That caused me to believe that I may have found the girl that was made for me, my soul mate.

I don't see how it was possible though; her tan skin, long black hair and deep brown eyes made it obvious that she was Quileute.

That meant she had Quileute blood, werewolf blood, in her veins and it was a well known fact that vampires and werewolves don't get along. She didn't smell like most Quileutes so she hadn't phased, maybe that was why I could be around her without feeling like I had to fight.

I arrived early at school the next morning; to be precise, I was the first person here.

Slowly, other students and teachers began to arrive making me feel a little better.

As the parking lot began to fill up I decided to get out of my car and wait in the cafeteria like everyone does before school.

I watched Emily as she walked in. Her eyes narrowed and her face turned into a scowl as soon as her eyes found me.

I rolled my eyes at her and went back to 'reading'. To tell the truth I was actually waiting for the one my heart was dying to see; Natalie.

My longing to be around her seemed to grow stronger every day. I would definitely have to talk to my parents or at least my grandpa after school.

Just as the first bell rang I saw Natalie walk in to the cafeteria. I smiled when I saw her even though she wasn't looking at me.

I couldn't wait until lunch; I planned on trying to talk to her. "Mr Volturi, please answer the question," my teacher asked again. I had been so caught up in my thoughts I hadn't even heard the question.

"What?" I asked.

He sighed. "Never mind. You obviously weren't listening," he said before asking someone else.

My classes continued like that.

I would get so caught up in my thoughts and end up getting in trouble. My English teacher yelled so loud I was sure half the school had heard him.

My parents would probably end up getting a phone call from him later.

When the bell finally rang for lunch I hurried out of my seat and joined the crowd of students walking to the cafeteria.

Like usual, I bought a small tray of food so I wouldn't seem suspicious and sat at a table in the far corner. I had a good view of the cafeteria from my seat so I waited patiently for Natalie to arrive.

When the cafeteria seemed relatively full I stood up and scanned the tables. I finally found her; she was sitting alone. I took a deep breath and walked over.

"Hey, I'm Jordan. Do you want to sit with me?" I asked as I came up behind her.

She glanced up at me, "Um, no thanks."

"Why not? You're all alone."

"My friend should be here any minute. Anyways, I really don't think she will like seeing you over here."

"Your friend? Who is she?"

"Her name is Emily. I think you know her."

I cringed slightly at Emily's name. I didn't particularly like her but she was the best girlfriend I'd had so far. I wouldn't ever tell her that though. "Yeah. How do you know her?"

"I met her yesterday. It was my first day and she sat with me."

"She's overly friendly" I muttered.

"Overly friendly? I'm pretty sure that's not the case. Shouldn't you be with that girl you were kissing in the parking lot yesterday?"

"Who, Maddie? I don't even think she's here at the moment," I said, looking around.

"Well, isn't there somewhere you should be? As in, not here?"

"Can't I talk to you?"

"Well I guess it depends on why you want to."

"I pretty sure I'm allowed to have a friendly conversation. I am allowed to do that right?" I asked, flashing a smile.

Natalie rolled her eyes. "I really don't think a 'friendly conversation' is what you're interested in. If you want to save your time and mine, you will find someone who will believe you."

"What do you mean?"

"Listen, I know all about you. How you act like you love a girl but then leave her a few weeks later. You think it's fun, like it's some kind of game. You don't actually care and I'm not interested in going through that."

"Did Emily tell you that?"

"Yes. It's true, isn't it?"

"Maybe. But those girls just aren't what I thought they were. You're different."

She shook her head and laughed quietly. "Am I? And how would you know that? You just met me five minutes ago. I don't believe you and I don't trust you."

"Yes, I just met you but I feel something. It's stronger than what I feel for other girls."

"How do I know that's not what you say to every girl?"

"Trust me on this. I seriously feel something for you and until you believe me I won't leave you alone. You can't stop me."

"Well, I can try." she said as she stood up from the table. "Goodbye Jordan." She turned around and walked out of the cafeteria.

I stood there; shocked.

Did she seriously just say that?

After staring at the cafeteria doors for a moment I slowly walked back to my seat.

She had just rejected me in public.

I felt utterly humiliated; that had never ever happened before.

I didn't know how to respond to her actions.

I would have to find a creative way to win her heart as I did not, under any circumstances, want to try and get her to believe me and be my girlfriend by acting like a love sick puppy.

**A/N: Haha... I just realized Emily is already a character in Twilight. Just to make sure things are clear, the Emily in this story is not Emily Young, Sam's imprint. She is a completely different character. Review Please! Who's P.O.V do you want the next chapter in?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry guys, I know you were probably thinking this is a chapter but unfortunately it isn't but I have a good reason. I have SERIOUS writers block on this story and I just can't seem to figure out how to update. Until further notice, this story is on hold. I cannot say when I will begin updating again. If you have any ideas that will help with the continuation of this story please send a review or a PM. I will take all ideas into consideration and you never know, you're idea might just be the idea that gives me inspiration to continue.**


End file.
